The measurement of intra-abdominal fat extent has an important prognostic value on the patient's health, since obesity causes several and frequent vascular conditions.
At present, the evaluation of intra-abdominal fat in the monitoring of slimming after a bariatric surgical procedure or an implant of a gastric stimulator (pacemaker) is based on empirical, radiological or ultrasound procedures.
However, the information regarding the intra-abdominal fat obtained by traditional methods does not allow frequent checks. It therefore does not allow keeping the progressive patient's slimming under control.
Moreover, the evaluation of the intra-abdominal fat according to traditional procedures, requires complex instruments (in particular radiological ones, but also ultrasound ones) and in some cases, traditional control operations must necessarily carried out in a very restricted number due to the possible harmful effects for the patient (in particular with radiological methods).